Talk:The Horror at Camp Jellyjam
The Horror at Camp PeanutJam By: Mia Koehler I wonce went to camp not to long ago... and weird things started to happen. Like dissapearing campers and are scary camp director Uncle Al that was sort of demented. Okay heres my story. Mom and dad decided to put me and my brother Elliot into a sports camp for the summer. The mean councellors always act like they dont care like what happened to Stevie with the snake bite then he just dissapeared the next day. Also Billy and Mike with the boat flipping over and me going to save them and they were gone. I was so worried, most of my friends were gone. I write a letter to my parents every day, before I came, my mom and dad said they would write back. But they dont write back, its really weird. The campers always talk about a big blob of peantjam that ate the campers. Thats how Camp PenutJam got its name, I guess. I dont believe it but my friends bunks, where they slept, always ended up with peanutjam all over it, after they dissapeared. I really dont know what to do and even my brother dissapeared!... But one day I found the truth. I saw Uncle Al and the counclers trying to keep a PEANUTJAM blob in a cage, I had to do something... ' ' ' They were trying to kill it or something. Teasing it pretending to let it free and laughing and mocking at it, it looked like it was crying. When they left I went and told it I would let it free if it wont eat me. It understood me. So I did it... I let it free then it went to the councilors lounge and ATE THEM ALL it spoke to me and said it used to go to this camp Uncle Al was working here still and he mutated him into a giant blob of peanutjam. As I saw in horror Uncle Al turned into a mutated blob of peanutjam he muttated himself and most of the campers thats what happened to my friends then Uncle Al ate them all. Thats why there bunks had peanutjam. Uncle Al turns all the campers into mutated peanutjam creatures and eats them. Thats why they really did call this camp peanutjam. I walked away and tripped on something and knocked the crown off the peanutjam king AKA Uncle Al. Then all of a sudden the two peanutjam blobs disapeared. I figured it out the power to keep them alive was in the krown. The Peanutjam blob read. The purple peanutjam blob said why did it have such a sad endding. Why did the kid kill them? Humans are soooo gross!! Okay said the peanutjam blob at the endding the two blobs ate the kid and all the other kids. Now thats a happy endding said the purple peanutjam blob. THE END man this book REALLY could have used a better cover.. French Artwork So wait, where did we find that full french artwork anyway?